


What She Knew

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy both have exes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://that-september.livejournal.com/profile)[**that_september**](http://that-september.livejournal.com/)'s Three-Sentence prompt "Spike/Buffy," "old loves." (There may, ah, have been some creative reinterpretation of the prompt.)

It's addiction and he's still psych major enough to see it, but that's _why_ he stays in the abandoned hut at jungle's edge and lets the hostile drain him, ounce by ounce, every nerve ecstatically afire, until the day this woman Sam walks in, shoots his hostile goddess faceless, and saves him.

He loves her now, that's not in question, and he never loved the vampire whore, neither of which explains why the dark eerie whispers of gallant dark knights lost to electricity and Slayers in dark throes have sent him back to Sunnydale, just to check. Just to see.


End file.
